


Viruela infernal

by Izumi_tan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hell, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other, San Valentin, Smallpox, Virus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad ataca el infierno el 14 de Febrero, nadie sabe a que se debe o como deshacerse de ella, provoca picazón, ardor y unas extrañas marcas que cubren todo su cuerpo...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon/Uriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Michael/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	1. Viruela Infernal

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

¡Feliz día de San Valentin! Como regalo, hoy les dejo este pequeño one-shot, que espero disfruten, les mando un gran gran abrazo y espero tengan un fantástico día ya sea con su persona especial, amigos o ustedes mismos. Mil gracias por leer y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Viruela infernal**

El infierno se dio cuenta de que aquel sería un terrible día cuando el grito ensordecedor de Satanás se escuchó por cada rincón del lugar.

Como súbditos leales irían a auxiliar aquel llamado, sino fuese por el hecho de que cada uno de los demonios tenía su propio problema para lidiar…

Llegó en silencio, en medio de la noche, como la peste que extermino media Europa, solo que esta enfermedad no los mataba, aunque muchos hubieran preferido ese destino al que se enfrentaban actualmente.

—¡VOY A ARRANCARME LA PIEL! —Gritó alguien rasgando sus ropas a la mitad, rascándose con furia.

—¡NECESITO HIELO! ¡EL ARDOR ME VOLVERÁ LOCO!

—¡MI ROSTRO! ¡MI ROSTRO!

Cientos de sirvientes del mal corrían de un lado a otro, desesperados, confundidos, adoloridos y enojados.

—¡¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo aquí?! —Hastur quien había escuchado los lamentos salió a observar que sucedía.

—Parece que estuvieran rabiosos… —Agrego Ligur detrás de él— ¿Dónde están los príncipes del infierno?

—¡¿POR QUÉ USTEDES NO ESTÁN AFECTADOS?!

Se giraron hacía la voz, encontrándose con Dagon, más de cerca pudieron darse cuenta de las marcas de la enfermedad, enormes manchas rosadas en forma de corazón cubrían todo su cuerpo, cuello, mejillas, manos y cualquier parte expuesta brillaba con aquellas cicatrices.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON?! —Les amenazo la castaña, sin dejar de pasar sus uñas por la carne lastimada.

—¡No tenemos idea de que hablas! —Objeto el más alto molesto— ¡Salimos al escuchar el lamento de Satanás! ¡No sabemos que es lo que ocurre!

—¿Dónde están los príncipes del infierno? —Indico nuevamente el rubio.

—¡AFECTADOS TAMBIÉN POR ESTO!

—¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí…?

Con completa naturalidad, Crowley entró en el recinto, evito golpear con un par de demonios que corrían como desquiciados hacia él.

—¿Están probando un nuevo tipo de viruela? —Preguntó algo divertido.

—¿Vi…? ¿Qué?

—Viruela… Ya saben, esa enfermedad contagiosa, salen manchas rojas y provoca comezón…

Antes de poder decir algo más, el pelirrojo fue lanzado contra una pared, mientras los dientes afilados de Dagon le amenazaban de cerca.

—¡¿TÚ CAUSASTE ESTO?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—¡¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO TE AFECTA?! —La ira en su voz era más que evidente.

—¡¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo?! ¡Vine porque el lamento de Satanás resonó en todas partes! ¡¿Crees que así es como quiero pasar mi San Valentín?!

—¡¿Qué mierda es un San Valentín?!

Los cuatro demonios presentes tragaron saliva nerviosos, el Lord del infierno avanzo lentamente, su ceño estaba fruncido sobre sus penetrantes ojos azules, y apretaba tan fuerte sus dientes que parecía que los partiría en cualquier momento, las marcas de la viruela eran de un rosa profundo e incluso con las postula que le cubrían no la disimulaban en absoluto.

—¡¿Pregunte qué que mierda es un San Valentín?!

Tomo el cuello de la chaqueta de Crowley, rebelando una fuerza que no debería coincidir con su tamaño, alzando al pelirrojo varios centímetros del suelo.

—N-no es necesaria la violencia mi Lord…

—¡Contesta la maldita pregunta!

—E-es una festividad de la t-tierra…

—¡¿De qué tipo?!

—D-de p-pecado y esas cosas su maleficencia… De hecho, si revisa los informes, la lujuria crece considerablemente por estas fechas…

—¡ALGO ESCONDES Y SI NO ME DICES QUE ES TE IRAS DESINCORPORADO A CELEBRAR! —Un enjambre de moscas se alzó sobre el príncipe, zumbaban con desesperación y parecían estar hambrientas.

—¡Amor y amistad! ¡Celebran el amor y la amistad! ¡Es todo lo que sé! ¡Lo juro!

—Por supuesto… —Belcebú soltó al pelirrojo, haciendo que este cayera dolorosamente sobre su trasero —¡Un plan tan bajo para desestabilizarnos solo podía ser obra de allá arriba!

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decir algo, el Lord del infierno desapareció en un zumbido.

—¡Eso no explica nada en absoluto! —Exclamo Dagon volviendo a rasgarse la piel —¡¿Por qué ustedes tres no están enfermos de esta viruela?!

Ligur, Hastur y Crowley se miraron entre sí y solo alzaron los hombros sin saber que contestar.

—¡Los detesto! ¡Y me largo de aquí! ¡No puedo lidiar con esta desesperación!

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡A archivos! ¡Y si alguien llega a acercarse le cortó la garganta con los dientes!

El demonio dio media vuelta, alejándose por uno de los pasillos aun tratando de apaciguar la comezón de sus nuevas marcas.

—De acuerdo… Entonces yo me voy también… —El pelirrojo se levantó, sacudiendo sus ropas seguido por las miradas de enfado de Hastur y Ligur.

—¡Estoy seguro de que tú tuviste algo que ver! —Le amenazó el rubio, mientras el sapo sobre su cabeza croaba enojado.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Has pasado demasiado tiempo allá arriba! ¡Tu lealtad hacia el infierno está comprometida!

—Eso no tiene sentido, además debo recordarles que ustedes dos tampoco se han contagiado y pasan mucho más tiempo aquí, eso también los vuelve sospechosos…

—¡Bastardo asqueroso! —Crowley solo alzó los brazos sobre su rostro, mientras Hastur amenazaba con golpearlo.

—¿Por qué están animados aquí abajo? —El impacto se vio interrumpido por otra presencia, cuyas ropas y aura no encajaban en aquel recinto.

—¡Michael! —Exclamo Ligur con una sonrisa—¿Qué haces aquí?

Hastur bajo los brazos, dejando de centrarse en el demonio pelirrojo, su mirada ahora estaba absorta en su compañero y el arcángel.

—Recibí un mensaje de Satanás, indicando que necesitaba reunirse conmigo de manera urgente… Así que les advierto que estoy cargada con agua bendita y no dudaré en usarla… Pero ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? No hay guardias y cada demonio que veo está cubierto de extrañas marcas en forma de corazón…

—No lo sabemos —Contesto Hastur cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho— Pero creemos que es culpa de Crowley…

—¡Qué yo no hice nada! —Trató de defenderse el aludido.

—Dijiste que viniste para buscar a Satanás ¿verdad? —Ligur ofreció su brazo a la castaña— Déjame escoltarte hasta allá…

—Gracias, aceptaré tu gesto…

—Ya vuelvo Hastur —Indicó el demonio— Si descubro algo te informaré.

El rubio no parecía feliz, el sapo sobre él infló aún más su pecho y parecía como si quisiera lanzar fuego infernal por los ojos.

—Eh… ¿Hastur?

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —Apretó los dientes contestando con molestia.

—Creo que te infectaste…

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Al mirar su piel, el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de pequeños corazones rosa pálido, y un leve ardor subía por su cuerpo.

—¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!

—¡Que yo no hice nada!

—¡Ven acá! —El duque del infierno tomo el cuello de la chaqueta del demonio, arrastrándolo con él— ¡Nosotros también iremos con Satanás!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡En verdad no puedo! ¡Ya tengo planes!

—¡Ligur, Michael! ¡Esperen! ¡Los acompañaremos para que no lleguen solos! — Con su mano libre rasco las marcas ignorando por completo las súplicas de su compañero.

—¡GABRIEL!

Belcebú se incorporó en medio de la oficina con un enjambre de moscas furiosas, estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad demoníaca para ignorar la comezón por todo su cuerpo.

—No tenemos reunión —Contestó el arcángel con indiferencia— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡NO TE HAGAS QUE NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLO! —Con grandes zancadas el príncipe del infierno avanzo hasta el lugar de su adversario, golpeando las manos sobre el escritorio— ¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO!

—Discúlpame, pero tú y los demás caídos fueron quienes no aceptaron los métodos de trabajo del cielo, su descenso no es nuestra responsabilidad…

—¡NO HABLO DE ESO! ¡SINO DE ESTO! —El Lord descubrió uno de sus brazos, mostrando las marcas rosas que se volvían más insoportables a cada minuto.

—¿Esos son corazones?

—¡NO FINJAS! ¡ESTO SEGURAMENTE SE DEBE A TU ESTÚPIDA FESTIVIDAD DE SAN VALENTÍN!

—¡¿Nuestra festividad?! —Exclamó ofendido el castaño— ¡Puedo asegurarte de que esa fiesta de orígenes paganos no pertenece a nosotros!

El mensajero se levantó de su lugar, arreglo sus ropas y bufanda, acercándose hasta el señor de las moscas.

—Y agradezco que me lo recuerdes, porque debo bajar a la tierra y evitar que los pecados sean consumados…

—¡TÚ NO VAS A HUIR A NINGÚN LADO!

Belcebú lo tomo del brazo en su desesperación, impidiendo que el mensajero de Dios escapara a algún lugar.

—¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?! —Exclamó sorprendido el más alto— ¡¿Y qué rayos pasó con tu cara?! ¡¿Y CON MI PISO RECIÉN ENCERADO?! ¡ESTA LLENO DE CORAZONES!

Confundido el pelinegro miró sus manos, ya no había marcas en ellas, en cambio el suelo estaba cubierto de delgadas láminas rosadas en forma de corazón.

—¿Qué dem…?

—Mira si sólo viniste a importunarme, lo has logrado, ahora si me disculpas iré a predicar la palabra del señor en este día de pecado…

El arcángel escapó de su agarre, pero en cuanto se separó, las manchas volvieron a hacerse presentes en el demonio, quien ahora se lanzó contra el más alto aferrándose en un abrazo a su cintura.

—¡Belcebú!

Cómo hojas de árbol que cambia de estación, las manchas volvieron a caer.

—¡Suéltame en este instante!

—¡SI NO ES OBRA TUYA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTA VIRUELA SE ESFUMA AL TOCARTE! —Gritó el pelinegro aferrándose a su cintura.

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo idea de lo que hablas!

—¡NO VOY A SOLTARTE HASTA QUE ESTO DESAPAREZCA!

—¡¿Vas a pasar todo el día abrazándome?!

—¡TODA LA SEMANA HASTA QUE TE DESHAGAS DE ESTO!

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver!

—¡NO TE CREO!

—¡Voy a bajar a la tierra! ¡¿Quieres que todos los humanos te vean así?!

—¡ESTO ES MÁS VERGONZOSO PARA TI DE LO QUE ES PARA MÍ!

—¡A mí no me avergüenza!

—¡Toda tu cara esta roja desde el cuello hasta las orejas!

—¡E-eso no es…! ¡No te me pegues tanto!

El lord del infierno sonrió malignamente, parándose de puntas, frotando su cuerpo contra el de Gabriel.

—¡Deshazte de lo que sea que haya hecho el cielo para que apareciera esta enfermedad!

—¡No hicimos nada! —Gimoteo el arcángel cubriendo su rostro avergonzado.

—Entonces no te soltaré…

El demonio sentía cierta satisfacción por aquella reacción, además tenía que admitir que recostar su cabeza contra el pecho firme del servidor del bien, era bastante reconfortante.

—¡ÁNGEL!

Crowley irrumpió en la librería de Azirafel, con un milagro demoniaco cerró las puertas y ventanas, dejando el lugar sólo alumbrado por la suave luz de unas velas encendidas.

—¿Crow…? ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu piel?!

Temblando de pies a cabeza, el pelirrojo se quitó los lentes, su cabello estaba revuelto y toda su piel llena de pequeños corazones rojos.

—¡Me contagié de algo en el infiero! ¡Y ESTOY POR VOLVERME LOCO!

—Santo Dios… Ven querido, ponte cómodo…

Lloriqueando, el demonio tomo asiento en uno de los sofás que el ángel le ofrecía.

—Quería ir y volver rápido para pasar el día contigo, pero Hastur me arrastro con él hasta las oficinas de Satanás… Michael también estaba allí, pero entro sola y luego el lugar explotó con cientos de corazones…

—¿Q-qué…? —Azirafel preparaba un té, mientras trataba de asimilar la historia de su amigo.

—Quise aprovechar la distracción y huir, pero Hastur y Ligur comenzaron a pelear y me dejaron en medio… Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Michael no saldría, me arrastraron con ellos y no pude irme hasta que se reconciliaron…

Aún sin entender, el ojiazul colocó la taza frente al demonio, cubriéndolo con una manta.

—La viruela de Hastur se cayó… ¡PERO AHORA YO ESTOY LLENO DE MARCAS Y PICAN MUCHO! —Comenzó a rascarse desesperadamente para preocupación de su compañero.

—¡Querido, querido! ¡Te harás daño así! —El ángel le detuvo, sentándose a su lado y haciendo que se recostará sobre su regazo colocó una mano sobre su frente— No pareces tener fiebre, eso es bueno…

Crowley se quedó quieto en su sitio, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Yo también esperaba que pudiéramos pasar el día juntos, hasta te compré un regalo… —Con un chasquido hizo aparecer una botella de vino— Me dijeron que era una excelente cosecha…

—Ángel… Yo te traje algo también… ¿Recuerdas ese libro que no recordamos el autor? Pues moví unas conexiones y… ¡Ta rán!

Apareció un voluminoso ejemplar frente a la mirada atónita del ángel.

—¡Mil gracias!

—F-feliz San Valentín ángel… —Dijo el demonio en voz baja.

—¡Feliz San Valentín querido! —La sonrisa de Azirafel se hizo más grande, inspeccionando el rostro del más alto— Tus marcas se han caído…

—¡¿Lo hicieron?! —Crowley se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía más picazón— ¿P-podemos quedarnos un poco más así?

—¡Claro, querido!

Antes de la media noche, varios demonios habían perdido ya sus marcas, Dagon encerrada en la zona de archivos se encontró con el arcángel Uriel y después de unas horas su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Hastur y Ligur decidieron arruinar citas en la tierra y no tuvieron más inconvenientes con la enfermedad. Los corazones de la oficina de Satanás no dejaron de salir, por lo que el área tuvo que ser evacuada.

Para el día siguiente, todos estaban curados de aquella viruela, y la vida en el infierno volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Lord Belcebú? —Pregunto uno de los Erik mientras barría los corazones marchitos que inundaban el suelo.

—Estuvo fuera todo el día…

Como si le hubiesen invocado, el príncipe apareció, con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, el saco arrugado y la camisa mal abrochada, tampoco había ya corazones sobre su piel, pero si algunas cicatrices parecidas a mordidas.

—¿S-se encuentra bien su maleficencia? —Preguntó con temor otro de los Erik.

—¿Eh? Si… De hecho, creo que no había estado tan bien en siglos… —Sonrió de lado, silbando, cosa que asusto a todos quienes se cruzaban en su camino.

La viruela infernal (como llamaron al extraño padecimiento) fue un tema que ningún demonio quiso volver a tocar, algunos temían que volviera a ocurrir, mientras otros esperaban ansiosos la festividad... Aunque claro, nadie lo diría en voz alta.

**FIN**


	2. Gripe celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mes exacto después de que el infierno pasará por su crisis de salud toca el turno del cielo ¿cómo soportarán los ángeles sus síntomas?

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría.**

El 14 de Febrero pasado públique la primera parte como un especial de San Valentín, recordando la tradición de Japón del día Blanco donde se regresan los regalos recibidos para el día del amor y la amistad, nació esta idea, espero la disfruten 3

* * *

**Gripe celestial**

—¿Qué…? —Las palabras de Azirafel murieron en su boca ante la insólita escena frente a él— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

Inclinados en el suelo, cada ángel en el cielo estornudaba, tosía o escupía pequeños corazones de color rosado, se veían cansados, confundidos y sobre todo lamentables.

—¡Azirafel!

El aludido se giró al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con un nada feliz Arcángel Gabriel, quien le lanzaba una mirada más que amenazadora.

—¡Tú!

El mensajero se acercó lentamente al ángel, quien, en vez de sentirse intimidado, más parecía divertido con el tambaleante caminar de su compañero.

—¡Esto definitivamente tiene que ver contigo! —Al terminar la frase, una explosión de corazones broto desde su boca acompañada de una incesante tos seca.

—¿E-estás b-bien?

—¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Ninguno aquí lo estamos!

—Si eso se nota… —Dijo el rubio tratando de contener la risa ante la imagen del desordenado cielo.

—¡Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, detenlo ahora! —Gritó el más alto, tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

—¿Yo?

—¡Si, tú!

—¿Por qué habría yo hecho esto?

—¡Por qué quien sabe que cosas de la tierra habrás traído contigo! ¡Esto no es nada…! —Otro ataque vino por parte del castaño y más corazones aparecieron— Celestial…

—No tiene que ser exactamente un problema de los humanos —Continúo Azirafel de manera muy normal —¿No tuvo el mes pasado el infierno una situación parecida?

El ángel se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho aquello, los ojos de su superior brillaron mientras su ceño se fruncía con enfado.

—Claro que el infierno tenía que ver en esto… —Murmuró el castaño antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo.

—Creo que eso no fue nada bueno….

—¿Azirafel? —Michael caminaba por los pasillos, teniendo cuidado de esquivar a los ángeles enfermos que estornudaban a su lado —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah… Bueno, venía a presentar mi informe trimestral…

—¿No te llegó el memo? —Le interrumpió la arcángel—Se cancelo debido a… Indisponibilidad laborar.

Acompañado del comentario una ola de tos y estornudos llenaron las oficinas del cielo, miles de pequeñas manchas rosadas volaban en el aire, para disgusto de la más alta.

—¿Por qué tú no estás enferma? —Pregunto el rubio dándose cuenta de que su compañera no había mostrado ningún síntoma.

—Oh… Bueno— Balbuceo esta tratando de ocultar el carmín de su rostro— ¡Si que lo estoy! ¡Cof, cof!

Ante la mala actuación el ángel solo alzó una ceja en obvia señal de que no estaba para nada convencido.

—¡Ahora vete de aquí o te contagiaremos! —La líder de los soldados celestiales empujo a su compañero esquivando a los convalecientes habitantes del cielo.

—¡Oye! ¡Al menos déjame entregar mi informe! ¡¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Uriel?!

* * *

—¿Me repiten porque estamos aquí?

Un malhumorado Hastur cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyando la espalda sobre un archivero de tamaño descomunal.

—Porque Dagon nos lo pidió… —Contestó Ligur a su lado.

—Si… ¡¿PERO PORQUÉ?! ¡¿Y PEOR AÚN POR QUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ CON UN MALDITO ANGEL?!

—Cállate Hastur

Alzó la voz de mala manera el demonio piraña, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Uriel, quien se encontraba agazapada en el suelo, temblando y sin dejar de estornudar diminutos corazones.

—¡¿POR QUÉ SI QUIERA TENEMOS AMISTAD CON LOS HABITANTES DEL CIELO?! —Gritó exasperado el rubio —¡SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS!

—¡Deja de ser un llorón! —Le volvió a interrumpir la castaña— Cuando enferme de esa estúpida viruela el mes pasado, Uriel me ayudo, así que es una deuda…

—¡Tonterías! ¡Los demonios no pagamos deudas estúpidas!

—Pero tú eres mi compañero por una deuda…

—¡Tú no hables Ligur!

—Sólo estás celoso… —Agregó Dagon con una voz cantarina— De que Ligur sea amigo del arcángel Michael…

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡¿CELOSO?! ¡YO UN DUQUE INFERNAL!

—Oh Hastur —Se burló su compañero demonio, mientras su caimán cambiaba de colores— No te preocupes, nunca me uniría al cielo, por más beneficios que me ofrezca, seré tu compañero hasta que la desincorporación nos separe.

El rostro del demonio se volvió rojo desde la base del cuello hasta las orejas y solo se giró dando la espalda a sus compañeros.

—¡Te dije que no hablarás Ligur!

La demonio sólo giró los ojos al ver la escena entre el par de duques, haciendo muecas de asco hacia los demonios, hasta que sintió como algo, o más bien alguien, se movía inquieto entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

—No… —Respondió Uriel con malestar, seguido con otro estornudo de corazones— Me duele la cabeza y los pulmones, y ni siquiera sé si los tengo…

—Ya, ya, ya —La más alta la hizo recostar contra su pecho, dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda— Me quedaré hasta que te sientas mejor, como tú hiciste conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

—G-gracias… —La respuesta fue débil y ahora el arcángel se preguntó si no tendría también fiebre, al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Genial… Más arrumacos entre ángeles y demonios…

—¿También quieres que te abrace?

—¡Déjame en paz!

—La última vez que enfermaste no estuviste mejor hasta que lo hice…

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS EN VOZ ALTA!

Dagon agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, riéndose por dentro sus compañeros, quienes al final terminaron sentados uno a espalda del otro, y con sus respectivos animales demoníacos abrazados en sus cabezas.

* * *

—¡BELCEBÚ!

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes…

El arcángel Gabriel se acercó hasta el escritorio del príncipe del infierno, quien ni siquiera levanto la cabeza de sus documentos.

—¡Tú!

El mensajero dio dos grandes zancadas y golpeó la superficie de madera con ambas manos, listo para hacer el mayor de los reclamos, cuando sintió como su cuerpo celestial lo traicionaba y termino vomitando una marea de corazones rosa intenso sobre todo el papeleo.

—¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA PASA CONTIGO?! —Gritó el señor de las moscas levantándose de su silla y viendo por fin a su oponente— Por Satanás, te ves horrible y asqueroso… Más que lo de costumbre…

—¡Tú! —Repitió el más alto —¡Vas a revertir lo que sea que hayas hecho! ¡AHORA!

—¿Eh?

—¡No hagas como que no sabes de lo que hablo! ¡El mes pasado irrumpiste en mi oficina alegando que yo te había enfermado y ahora te vengaste!

—No tengo idea de que hablas —Belcebú desvió la mirada, pretendiendo indiferencia —Y no recuerdo que yo haya ido a tú oficina en ninguna ocasión…

—Ah no…

Con una agilidad increíble para su tamaño, el castaño salto sobre el escritorio haciendo retroceder al demonio hasta que este cayó nuevamente en su silla, y colocando las manos sobre los respaldos cubrió por completo la pequeña figura del pelinegro.

—Creo que tendré que recordártelo…

Sonrió de lado y el lila de sus ojos brillo más intensamente que antes, haciendo que el servidor del mal tragará saliva nervioso, pero recuperándose rápidamente para inclinarse sobre su captor hasta que su boca quedó justo a la altura del oído.

—No tienes las agallas… —Y sopló sobre su oreja, llevando un escalofrío por la columna del arcángel, quien rápidamente se olvido de todos los malestares que le aquejaban.

* * *

—Ya era hora de que volvieras ángel, me comenzaba a aburrir ¿me podrías recordar por qué te gustaba tanto Oscar Wilde? Porque tengo condenados en el infierno con mejor sentido del… ¡¿Qué diablos te paso?!

El pelirrojo se levantó de un salto al observar a su amigo, quien apenas se mantenía de pie al entrar a la librería, un ataque de tos se hizo presente y fue entonces que el demonio se dio cuenta de los corazones que salían por la boca del rubio.

—Creo que me contagié de algo allá arriba…

—¡Pero que haces de pie! ¡Ven! ¡Recuéstate!

—Pero no tengo donde…

Con un milagro demoníaco el más alto se encargo de aparecer una pequeña cama en la habitación contigua, colocó el letrero de cerrado y apareció un conjunto de pijama para su amigo.

—¡No quiero que te muevas! ¡Si necesitas algo me dices!

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! ¡Te ves terrible!

Hubo un segundo ataque de tos, acompañado de más corazones, Crowley pensó que incluso parecía más doloroso que la viruela por la que había pasado.

—Te traeré agua…

Le dio a beber y el contenido desapareció en un instante, Azirafel volvió a recostarse, luciendo aún más exhausto.

—Me iré y trata de dormir, no es difícil, solo cierras los ojos y te olvidas de todo…

—¡No te vayas! —Pidió el ángel— Me siento realmente mal, quédate hasta que mejore, aunque sea un poco…

—D-de acuerdo… —El pelirrojo tomó un pequeño banco, sentándose con los brazos cruzados, mientras su compañero cerraba los ojos.

—¿Sigues allí?

—Si, sigo aquí… —Tardó un par de segundos antes de agregar— ¿Quieres que te lea o algo? E-es decir, se leer… Pero no sé si quieras…

—Por favor…

Con un suspiro Crowley invoco un libro, y con siseos torpes comenzó su lectura, en algún momento del relato, Azirafel extendió la mano hacia él, quien la tomo avergonzado, y de hito en hito miraba hacia su amigo, quien solo mostraba una suave y dulce sonrisa en su rostro apacible, el demonio no pudo evitar que las palabras le fallaran, demasiado concentrado en los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

* * *

—Creo que meterte con el cielo fue ir demasiado lejos —Indico Michael arreglando sus ropas— No sé lo que hiciste, pero terminalo ya…

—¿De qué hablas? —Satanás peino su cabello mirando a la castaña— Yo no hice nada…

—¿Qué? Pero… Todos los demonios y ángeles que enfermaron, además la cura es realmente estúpida…

—No fue obra mía —Interrumpió el rey de los demonios— ¡Si hasta yo me vi afectado la última vez!

—Si no lo hiciste tú… Entonces…

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose por un segundo, antes de fruncir el ceño y alzar la vista hacia arriba.

—Dios…

* * *

—A veces debo de dar un pequeño empujón para que las cosas funcionen...

Se escuchó en algún lugar y tiempo, una voz poderosa que luego soltó unas cuantas carcajadas divertidas, declarando con ello como los caminos de Dios obran de manera misteriosa.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, realmente ame escribir esto, y espero poder traerles más historias sobre ellos. Les mando muchos abrazos y amors~


End file.
